Террария вики:Chat/Logs/20 November 2014
01:23 Вот-вот! 01:23 <Эбола> Но я бросаюсь на товарищей из анклава с ножичком. 01:23 Да. 01:24 Увы, носителя сил. брони можно заковырять ножом, или запинать ногами =\ 01:24 (Это в Фоллаут 3) 01:24 <Эбола> Для меня РПГ это всегда фан 01:24 А ведь когда-то были времена, когда у Анклава ещё была буровая установка. 01:25 Теперь их легко может победить какой-то левый человек. Эх. 01:25 <Эбола> * Эбола писал сочинение по междометиям. 01:25 Дымовая бомба 01:26 Что за бронь? 01:26 Подскажите, пожалуйста. 01:26 Адамантитовая. 01:26 Перекрашенная. 01:26 Спасибо) 01:26 Знаю 01:26 <Эбола> Кримзоновская 01:26 Что перекрашенная. 01:27 70% что это адамантитовая. 01:27 Да, она. 01:27 <Эбола> 30 01:27 <Эбола> Я всегда за меньшинство 01:27 <Эбола> :3 01:27 Адамантит. 01:28 http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Инфильтратор 01:28 Люблю его ^^ 01:28 Скучность. 01:28 <Эбола> Похож на Scar из CS 01:29 С дротикометом мало что сравнится 01:29 <Эбола> Без приклада 01:29 Глушитель+точность+оптика+скорость? 01:29 =скучность? 01:29 <Эбола> Гаусс 01:29 Отсутствие приклада очень напрягает. 01:29 <Эбола> Тащит 01:29 <Эбола> :3 01:29 Целиться сложно будет. 01:29 Меня поначалу тоже напрягало. 01:30 ыландырка 01:30 ылаааандырка 01:30 Без флуда. 01:30 =\ 01:30 И глупостей. 01:30 ок, пойду в личку 01:31 Вот и пришел Танкист 01:32 White torch, а ты не знаешь, какая наилучшая штурм. винтовка в Фоллаут 2? 01:32 Навык не важен. 01:32 Вот этого уже не знаю. Лазерные пушки всегда были must have, так что... 01:32 Жаль. 01:32 <Эбола> Танкист 01:32 а если в 3 фолле, то ничто не заменит мне старенькую винтовку рейнджера) 01:32 ась? 01:32 <Эбола> Я видел ты хотел дать мне лаки коин 01:33 <Эбола> c: 01:33 хотел 01:33 К сожалению когда Вайт только познавал вторую часть, ему было довольно мало лет. 01:33 но позже 01:33 сивсоб прив 01:33 Моим любимым оружием, несмотря на бесполезность в поздней игре, является охотничье ружье 01:33 Особенно когда оно в плохом состоянии 01:33 почему? 01:33 <Эбола> Атмосферная пушка 01:34 ) 01:34 + 01:34 <Эбола> Ощущение безысходности 01:34 <Эбола> И потребности 01:34 я вот обожаю рейнджера винтовку 01:34 Я Сева! 01:34 с кругленьким прицелом, который часто мешает 01:34 Собрание анонимных фанатов серии fallout? Как мило. 01:34 с латунными узорами... 01:34 с кедровым ложем... 01:34 ммм 01:34 красота 01:35 Лучше сочетать всю свою мысль в одно предложение. Так эффективнее. 01:35 <Эбола> Все давайте присоеденим нашу вики к убежищу 01:35 Зачем? 01:35 Всем привет 01:35 представь себе 2дшного слизня на пустоши) 01:35 Здравстуй. 01:35 здрасти 01:36 Ребят подскажите как нафармить формы для ключей 01:36 А чего фармить? 01:36 <Эбола> Какую именно? 01:36 На видео смотрел. Там чел по английски тараторит ниче не понятно 01:36 Метеоритная руда + стоять на месте = формы. 01:36 Разливаешь лаву, ставишь водяную свечу, идешь в нужный биом и выпиваешь зелье битвы 01:36 у меня ток искажения и кримзона есть 01:36 <Эбола> Разве с метеоритов что-то падает? 01:36 Уайт, этот способ не работает уже 01:37 <Эбола> Могу дать 01:37 Давно? Эх, отстал Вайт от жизни. 01:37 <Эбола> Ледяную и джунглиевую 01:37 <Эбола> В обмен на твою душу 01:37 если не жалко поделитесь.. 01:37 <Эбола> ^-^ 01:37 Но лучше пойти и резать мобов со свечой и зельем. 01:37 Куда веселее. 01:37 ок пойду резать ) 01:37 Вайт, от неё получаешь постоянный урон 01:37 И дебаф 01:38 А хотя если откровенно честно, в сундуках ничего стоящего и нет. 01:38 а свечу в руках таскать или как? 01:38 Msi1, не нужно на самой руде стоять. 01:38 Sivanski, нет. Нужно просто быть рядом с ней. 01:38 мне для коллекшн ) 01:39 <Эбола> Запусти сервор 01:39 <Эбола> Скину 2 формочки 01:39 <Эбола> Шо 01:39 ок 5 сек 01:40 <Эбола> Тактика:Рыброн Вам потребуется Флайрон 01:40 <Эбола> Что за беспредел?! 01:40 а че кстати свеча на землю не ставится??? 01:40 <Эбола> На полку 01:41 Да, только на мебель. 01:41 Это не блок. 01:42 чет сервер не делается.... выскакивает какое то окошко на 0,1 сек. и исчезает а в игре пишет файнд сервер и отмена и всё ((( 01:45 ну кто смогет помочь?? 01:45 Если что-то нужно, то лучше это сделать самому. 01:45 Батя Одинокого Странника тоже так говорил 01:46 а как узнать айпи моего сервера? 01:46 Его батя умер. 01:46 И не возродился. 01:46 127.0.0.1 или localhost 01:47 Хорошая шутка 01:47 а для других игроков??? 01:47 Все права принадлежат пони. Весь мир принадлежит пони. 01:47 Какой ужас 01:47 2ip.что-то там. 01:47 Именно он 01:47 Не моя фраза, Мси. 01:47 Всё равно ужас 01:48 188,186,223,200 01:48 Сама ведь промышляла. 01:48 попробуйте зайти 01:49 <Эбола> 188.186.223.200 01:49 у меня по этому айпи не заходит ( 01:49 Вот только проклятая дружбомагия помешала 01:49 <Эбола> Не работает. 01:50 кстати, не слышно о ликантропе? 01:50 Он уже очень давно ушёл. 01:50 он из донецка просто, интересно узнать... 01:50 на 127,0,0,1 пишет фаунд сервер и висит так 01:50 Ликантропе? 01:50 Опять ты за своё. 01:50 да 01:51 Участник:LYcantrop 01:51 Бывший админ 01:51 Он, был не давно в Isaac wiki, комментил азазеля. 01:51 не случилось ли чего... 01:51 <Эбола> Азазель-имба 01:52 + 01:52 <Эбола> Сера и полет с 1 лвла 01:52 <Эбола> Хоспаде 01:52 ладно, я пошел 01:52 <Эбола> Вколите мне антидотин 01:52 Не спорю, сам на нем прошел испытание на время, и до сердца. 01:53 <Эбола> Но яж криворукий 01:53 <Эбола> Наберу вкусняшек и сольюсь на глупости 01:53 все в личку 01:53 В конфочку 01:53 Это еще зачем? 01:53 Тьфу, меня не касается 01:53 ПОнял 01:54 01:56 Привет всем! 01:56 <Эбола> Тонкист 01:56 <Эбола> Щито тибе нада?717171 01:56 Здравствуй. 01:56 Приветик. 01:57 <Эбола> То чувство когда все друзья играют в Far cry 4 01:57 <Эбола> А ты ещё и во 2-ой не играл 01:57 <Эбола> :c 01:57 Юбисофты скатились 01:58 Трилогия принца была хорошой 01:58 Первые две части АК 01:58 А все остальное дичайший унылый штамп 01:58 Кстати, подбросьте тему для написания стихов... А то что-то давно не было. 01:58 <Эбола> О Rise of nations на скидке 01:58 ? 01:59 <Эбола> "Эбола в террарии"-тема 01:59 <Эбола> Опиши там мою криворукость 01:59 <Эбола> И скиллы строительства 01:59 Нет 01:59 <Эбола> Коробок 01:59 <Эбола> :3 01:59 темы должны касаться игры 01:59 Юбисофты, повторяют ЕА стиль. 01:59 дарк 01:59 что 02:00 а напиши как про слизней стих 02:00 ка* 02:00 про что конкретно? 02:00 про любовь токсичного и кримсоновского 02:00 слизней 02:00 и про их гибель 02:00 пичалько 02:00 ?????????? 02:00 гибель от игрока 02:01 тема необычная 02:01 любовь слизней!?!! 02:01 02:01 да 02:01 не хочу позориться... 02:01 <Эбола> Самка поглощает самца и превращается в матку 02:01 давай нормальное 02:01 <Эбола> После смерти они распадаются на 3 маленькие особи 02:01 Дай слизням личность и дай им телепатические силы, при помощи которых они могут общаться. 02:01 <Эбола> Дискавери прям 02:02 Мне нужно что-то мрачное... 02:02 Мрачное? Скучно. 02:02 <Эбола> Окей 02:03 Падение метеорита 02:03 Там как жахнет 02:03 Мало не покажется 02:03 И чего тут мрачного? 02:04 Главное, чтобы умерло народу как можно больше 02:04 Ладно... Без мрачности, но и без наркомании! 02:04 Про слизней интересная идея. 02:04 Ну, может быть 02:05 <Эбола> Происхождение "Пещер2 КРИМЗОНА 02:06 Лучше, как слизень мечтал стать королем слизней, его первая любовь, первое расставание, первая битва, как в кровавую луну поднял восстание слизней, надел темную корону, и геройски сражался, и отдаст свою жизнь, что бы спасти свое новое поколение слизней. 02:06 О стимпанковской Террарии 02:06 мне как раз нужен стишок 02:06 Ок, хорошо, сделаем про слизней, но от чьего лица делать заказ? 02:06 От третьего лица. 02:07 я не о том 02:07 А вот персонажей тебе придётся придумывать самостоятельно. 02:07 кто заказчик? 02:07 Заказчик чего? 02:07 СТИХОВ 02:08 Ну прекрасно. 02:08 Правда вот не могу понять кто и как будет стихи заказывать, но ладно. 02:08 За что? 02:08 За Капс Лок 02:08 И всё? 02:08 У Мсяши сегодня плохое настроение 02:08 Так что лучше соблюдать правила 02:09 Эх, пойду я уже, а тему придумаю сам... 02:12 <Эбола> Плохой забег в Айзеке начинается со сломанного зеркала 02:12 <Эбола> :I 02:15 в Айзеке? ват? 02:19 <Эбола> & 02:19 <Эбола> ? 02:19 <Эбола> BOI:Rebirth 02:22 <Эбола> Привет. 02:22 <Одинадцать> Здравствуйте, уважаемые. 02:22 <Одинадцать> О! У Эболы аватарка 02:22 <Эбола> Угу 02:22 <Эбола> Чудо 02:22 <Эбола> Назиба одобряет. 02:22 ghbdtn 02:23 привет, Одинадцать 02:23 <Эбола> 11 играет в Айзека? 02:23 <Одинадцать> Почему не значок биологической опасности? Он бы больше подошёл 02:23 что за Айзек??? 02:23 <Одинадцать> 11 играет в Исаака 02:23 <Эбола> Binding of Isaac 02:23 <Эбола> Рогалик 02:23 <Эбола> Божественнный рогалик 02:23 понятно 02:23 <Одинадцать> новый не очень. старый интересней был 02:23 <Эбола> Запрещенный в религиозных странах из-за своей тематики 02:23 <Одинадцать> о_О 02:23 <Эбола> Та не 02:23 <Эбола> Почему 02:24 <Эбола> Мне нравится больше 02:24 одинадцать, вопрос по паутине жизни: кто, как и зачем добавляет туда цитаты? 02:24 <Одинадцать> новый в какой-то трешак превратился. но играть можно 02:24 я просто там однажды цитату из фильма увидел 02:24 <Эбола> Почему трешак? 02:24 <Эбола> Отличное начало за Азазеля 02:24 <Одинадцать> Убийца, просто. Можно отыскать тему на форуме. А цитаты из фильмов поудалять надо. 02:24 Киллер почитай http://vk.com/ne.smeshno?w=wall-40895450_282075 02:25 <Эбола> Мани=дмг 02:25 <Эбола> Паучиха 02:25 <Эбола> И половинка сердечка 02:25 <Эбола> Итоги первого этажа 02:25 прикольно 02:25 <Эбола> ._. 02:25 <Эбола> Умер 03:29 Откуда здесь Уилсон? 03:29 Из Блога двинутых извращуг. 03:29 <Эбола> Из Dont' Starve 03:30 Купил Старбаунд, Sanctum 2, Primal Carnage 03:30 И еще пару игорь 03:30 Алсо согласен, Старбаунд тупейшая моя покупка после Скайрима, легендарного издания 03:31 Игорь тонет! 03:31 В мыльцо. 03:31 <Эбола> Разве шо в ко-опе 03:31 <Эбола> Неплохче 03:31 Жаль, что в Примал Карнаж никто не играет 03:31 <Эбола> С другом домики построили и пшеницу выращиваем 03:32 Интересно, капец 03:32 <Эбола> Да 03:32 <Эбола> :B 03:32 <Эбола> 03:32 <Эбола> Мне в старбаунде система фарма понравилась 03:32 <Эбола> И стиль 03:32 <Эбола> Самой игры 03:32 буэ-э-э... 03:32 <Эбола> Рэндомность 03:32 <Эбола> Остальное скучно и уныло 03:32 <Эбола> Музыка усыпляет 03:33 <Эбола> ПВЕ скучное 03:33 Гида не хватает 03:33 <Эбола> Баланса-0 03:33 21 03:33 Сам сиди и думай, что делать 03:33 <Эбола> Нипов нехватает 03:33 Думаю, Edge of Space прикупить 03:33 <Эбола> Не в том направлении разработка пошла 03:33 <Эбола> Небери 03:34 <Эбола> Ещё хуже 03:34 у нас так жарко, +6 и мокрый снег 03:34 Но боюсь, что станет таким же разочарованием 03:34 Хочу в будущем сделать мод для Terraria 1.3 и 1.2.4.1 03:35 http://prntscr.com/58anu4 03:35 56 дополнений 03:35 http://gfycat.com/FakeAnyAntarcticgiantpetrel 03:35 Пока что StarBound не годится для покупки. 03:35 А я ведь только купил длц к Санктуму и State of Decay 03:35 сколько нолей ты потратил на стим? 03:35 Моды для Террария - гиблое дело. 03:36 Я не знаю 03:36 о, вакцина подействовала 03:36 Сколько нолей было вложено мною в WoT 03:36 мной - 0 нолей) 03:36 и на стим и на вот 03:36 Ничё, сделаю мод, разберусь. 03:37 Это не стоит времени. 03:37 Ну ладно. 03:37 Пойти в Фолл поиграть чтоль. 03:37 Кто-то вкладывает деньги в фритуплейные игры? (squirtmeh) 03:37 А игру делать? 03:37 Лучше пойти погулять. Или книжку почитать. Или вики поправить. 03:37 Уилсон присоединился к чату... 03:37 лучше не править 03:37 хуже станет 03:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQvCkUME8rE 03:37 Ага-ага. Погулять в 17:38 03:38 Лучше продолжать делать то, что в порядке вещей. 03:38 Гулять не получится у меня 21:37 по Новосибирска, хотя я и так в Новосибирске живу. -_- 03:38 Какой брутальный фейерверк 03:39 Фейерверк убивает существ. -___- 03:39 Нет, я серьезно 03:39 Октуда у меня 56 длц? 03:40 Пусть Небозем 4 длц 03:40 State of Decay 03:40 две штуки 03:40 И санктум около десятка 03:40 Упрт, прст. 03:40 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-WrEVlF22w8 03:41 Ладно, к Дьяволу Стим 03:42 В чате уже три с половиной часа сижу 03:42 Пора что-то делать 03:43 Пора идти искать "оставшихся" 03:44 <Эбола> Ты даже рассказ не осилил 03:44 <Эбола> :I 03:44 Анклавовцев? 03:44 Да 03:46 "Ты даже рассказ не осилил 03:46 :I " 03:46 Не понял 03:46 Ты это к чему? 03:46 Ты это на что намекаешь? 03:47 Уилсон уже готов за меня челюсти ломать (vbcool) 03:47 ) 03:49 Господи 03:50 Только посмотри направо 03:50 Отсутствует, отсутствует, отсутствует 03:50 Давно в чате небыли? 03:51 не_были 03:52 или нет 03:52 ? 03:53 Не знаю, специально ли это или нет? 03:55 как не зайду - либо школословие, либо обсуждение фоллаута 03:56 А чем тебе Фоллаут не нравится? 03:56 тем, что у меня его нет\ 03:56 ))) 03:56 Купи 03:56 Что мешает? 03:56 лол 03:56 да не хочу я) 03:56 а фоллаут-вики нету чтоли? 03:57 тем более я не говорил что мне не нравится Фоллаут 03:57 Вольфрамовая логика. 03:57 Опять... куча живого мяса... 03:57 В Фоллаут вики сидит три с половиной человека 03:57 ты можешь это исправить 03:57 Я? 03:59 и ты тоже 03:59 Да ещё и какое мясо... Ммм... 03:59 а почему? 03:59 почему так мало? 04:00 Я не мясо - я вода! 04:00 Просто... ну... было больше пока я не появился >=D 04:00 О! Водяное мясо! 04:03 mein teil какой-то 04:03 Всем пока 04:03 пока 04:03 привет 04:03 привет 04:03 Привет, Женя. 04:04 привет 04:10 Если торнадо был в Terraria. 04:10 Ваша реакция? 04:11 И действия? 04:11 Торнадо есть в Terraria. 04:11 Хотя это не тронадо. 04:11 <Эбола> Всм? 04:11 *торнадо 04:11 Да. 04:12 Я бы прыгнул в торнадо 04:13 <Эбола> Моего паромеханика зовут Зельда 04:13 яб призвал глаз и посмотрел как он там полетает 04:13 Я бы схватил Уилсона за шкирки и бросил в воду 04:13 Моя реакция: Да какого фига! Торнадо снёс дом! Ааааа! 04:15 Тогда... Слендермен в Terraria! 04:15 Фигня 04:16 Майнкрафту не место в Террарии 04:16 мне хватило огромной башки, летящей мне из данжа 04:16 Коготь смерти! 04:16 эмиграция 04:16 Фоллаут это Фоллаут 04:16 Но Террарии есть место в Minecraft/ 04:16 Не стоит добавлять в Террарию Фолл 04:17 Так что в Terraria что-то страшное придумать. 04:17 СПРАИТЫ!!111 04:17 <Эбола> Есть 04:17 <Эбола> Текстурки 04:20 ну и че ты молчишь? 04:20 да-да, ты, вот че ты молчишь? 04:21 ну и че ты говоришь? 04:21 да-да, ты, вот че ты говоришь? 04:22 а ты че говоришь? 04:22 а ты че говоришь? 04:22 а я спрашиваю 04:22 потому что мне интересно 04:22 а я тоже 04:22 а че молчал? 04:23 прост)0)))0))0))))) 04:25 ну и че ты молчишь? 04:26 сложн(999((9(99( 04:27 Что делать, если чат не подаёт признаков жизни? 04:27 сложн(x-x^2(sin(x/pi)((0.001*log(x)((( 04:27 сестра, несите дефибрилятор! 04:27 Несу! 04:28 * The Friendly Terrarian несёт дефибрилятор. 04:28 А, скажите мне, кто тут sys? 04:28 Кто такой sys? 04:28 system 04:29 Не я! 04:29 вот sys http://cs618822.vk.me/v618822246/1c786/Nvz4ql_WzHQ.jpg 04:30 как видишь, человек довольно сложный, и в то же вермя скучный 04:30 Эт чт за OS? 04:30 xubuntu 04:30 linux короче 04:30 Скриншт чтоле? 04:31 yes 04:31 Ах ты, линупсоид! 05:17 Да 05:17 Просто кровищи захотелось 05:18 http://prntscr.com/58brz7 Мило))) 05:18 Чату хорошо идет красный цвет 05:18 Логи есть 05:18 Вайти оценит)) 05:18 Так-что не парься 05:18 Так вот какие вы, пони, на самом деле 05:19 Жестокие, убивающие людей и кровожадные 05:19 Мы добрые и хорошие)) 06:20 Глеш, Вайт, Мси - пони 06:20 А я? 06:20 Ты псих 06:20 Да. 06:20 Мси - жук 06:21 По жизни не псих. 06:21 Говорите чтоб тут не было пони, а сами и есть пони >=O 06:21 Вайт, это паронойя рода "одна группа участников - один чат" 06:22 Может быть, но Вайт пусть и бездарность, но держать порядок в чате он должен. 06:22 И он не желает дабы подобные конфликты повторялись вновь. 06:23 Глеш и Вайт уходят 06:23 чтобы конфликты не повторялись их нужно разрешать 06:23 И мы закрываем границу с МЛП вики 06:24 А проще сжечь всех 06:24 какая граница, вы о чем) 06:24 Это вызовет войну, Фриз 06:24 Вайт никуда не уйдёт 06:24 Ребят, давайте жить дружно. 06:24 Я не понифицированный! 06:24 Кота Леопольда вспомнил. 06:24 Вайт должен уёти если он не любит поней в чате вики 06:24 <Глеш> Вы такие милые. потому-что глупенькие^^ 06:25 Вайт сам нарушает границу 06:25 Вайт является коренным жителем этой вики. 06:25 Я тебе не "Ути пути бозе мой!" Я дракоша! 06:25 Вайт является пони 06:25 Вайт является Вайтом. 06:25 Если Вайт коренной житель то он 06:25 Алсо является пони 06:26 \о на должна\ен сменить аву 06:26 Лол 06:26 Террариан - Террариан. 06:26 а вики по леопольду есть? 06:26 Я написал он\ 06:26 <Глеш> Что вы щас сказали?) 06:26 он\о 06:26 Что брони должны сменить аватарки 06:26 Чтобы избежать впредь подобных конфликтов 06:26 <Глеш> Я меняю аву лишь со сменой сущности) 06:27 <Глеш> а меня эта и так устраивает 06:27 Я свою аву несколько лет не менял 06:27 И я абсолютно серьезно говорю, что таких модератор не видал 06:27 Я тоже меняю сущность. 06:27 Мси 06:27 Ты жук 06:27 Я могу устроить вам перерождение >=D 06:27 К тебе претензий нет 06:27 Ты псих - не пони 06:28 Я знаю. 06:28 что ещё человеку нужно сменить, чтобы избежать конфликтов? пол, например 06:28 Ты законный чатер 06:28 было бы отлично 06:28 Я сменил пол, деревянный на железный 06:31 понятно 06:31 пока на вики не будет нормального чата с модерируемыми сообщениями и игнор-листами так всё погано и останется 06:31 <Глеш> +) 06:32 В этом и вся прелесть этого чата 06:32 Пони здесь - зло 06:32 Здесь действительно можно расслабиться 06:32 А на вашей ужас что творится 06:32 Тирания 06:33 Без пони 06:33 <Глеш> Вас просто можно игрнорировать) и все. вы ничего не сделаете) 06:34 Мы уничтожем пони 06:34 Чё-то низкий у меня мир. Само подземелье начинается не так уж и глубоко. 06:34 Пони дожны быть мертвы 06:34 Даже поверхность иногда видна 06:34 <Глеш> со мной вы ничего не сможете ничего сделать. ведь вы ходите уничтожить пони... 06:34 Это проблема маленьких миров. 06:35 Все, Фриз 06:35 У Террарии довольно странная логика построения миров. 06:35 Готовимся к бану 06:35 Я рад что меня забанили на том "свете"... 06:35 =D 06:36 <Глеш> Вы такие смешные) 06:36 Э-э-э 06:36 Мы уже как молчим 06:37 Может это ты того? о_О 06:38 Так, а Танкист забанен? 06:38 <Глеш> Исключено) 06:38 Что? о_О 06:38 Разбанен 06:38 А я испугался что такси вызвать не смогу... 06:39 <Глеш> Зачем тебе такси?) можно пешком пройти) 06:41 Ты подазрительный -о- 06:41 Он лошадь 06:41 Ему легко бегать 06:41 <Глеш> Увы. в очередной раз вы ошибаетесь. вы везде ошибаетесь и в моем поле. и кто я. и что я) 06:42 Ты нечто 06:42 Привет. 06:42 Прив 06:42 <Глеш> Привет) 06:42 Все, я сдаюсь! 06:42 Глеш просто с катушек слетел! 06:42 Он тот, потом не тот, затем является не тем 06:43 Он несуществует 06:43 Сложно быть бесполым глазом. 06:43 ? 06:43 А что если все эти брони плод моего воображения? 06:44 <Глеш> Я существую, я не Глаз, хаватит гадать. если я вам не доверяю я вам правду не скажу) 06:44 Тогда ты безумен 06:44 Это всё воображение 06:44 http://ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/Выживание 06:44 Символично, не так ли? 06:44 Петля. 06:44 М-м-м, нет 06:44 Стоит мне воззвать к здравому рассудку 06:44 И вы исчезнете 06:45 Ну попробуй 06:45 Ну вот 06:45 Ярослав уже исчез 06:46 Ярик... хоть он был не поняшой... 06:46 Мы не можем этого знать 06:46 <Глеш> Вы что то хоть знаете?) задумайтесь. вы все время ошибаетесь. может что то поменяете в своей жизни?) 06:47 Согласен, я много допустил ошибок в жизни 06:47 И я, подумал что поняши это классно 06:48 Но спасибо Мси 06:48 И Смильду 06:48 И Вайту 06:48 И некоторым парням из млп чата 06:48 Имена которых я не помню и не хочу вспоминать 06:48 клоуны 06:48 Elander, мы ведь договорились больше не поднимать такие темы. 06:48 Разве слова Вайта ничего для тебя не значат? 06:49 Веревка — "That would be the easy way out of this place." 06:49 Эй 06:49 Это Глеш начал 06:49 Мы вообще-то молчали 06:49 Ведь верно всё скидывать на какой-то глаз, который не при делах. 06:50 <Глеш> Снежинку* 06:50 Теперь он снежинка -_- 06:50 Он всегда был глазом. Ничто не изменит этого. 06:51 Снежный глаз 06:51 Просто глаз. 06:51 <Глеш> Снежинка* 06:51 на мелкой аватарке выглядит как муравей 06:51 какая такая снежинка? 06:51 Безумная снежинка 06:52 <Глеш> Снежное существо. 06:52 <Глеш> Я в порядке. 06:52 Глаз, который хочет казаться снежинкой, но всё равно является глазом. 06:52 <Глеш> Я Глаз лишь для тебя. я так я то чем хочу быть. 06:53 <Глеш> а про пол можно молчать 06:53 Они прячутся в своей крепости ненависти 06:53 Ты не можешь быть тем чем ты хочешь. 06:53 Ты себе пол уничтожилА 06:53 Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 06:54 Жизнь не всегда может впечатлить 06:54 <Глеш> У меня есть пол. просто я вам не скажу, вы не догодаетесь. правду о себе могу сказать лишь я. 06:54 Ты бесполое, аморфное существо. Пойдёт? 06:55 Он пустота 06:55 <Глеш> Вайт. ты конечно хороший но вот такие выражения с начала времен меня раздражали( 06:55 Кошмары обратились в лезвие. Острое лезвие. 06:55 Если ты желаешь быть всем чем хочешь, то это твой удел. 06:56 <Глеш> Спасибо Вайт ^^) 06:56 Холодный, бездушный конь. 06:56 <Глеш> (( 06:57 <Глеш> Почему?( 06:57 Я не тебе 06:57 <Глеш> ) 06:57 Ты холодный конь. 06:57 Но не бездушный) 06:58 <Глеш> Да) и безобидный) 07:00 Free from the shackles of the sky. 07:01 We all try to fill the void. 07:01 Фриз 07:01 <Глеш> Зачем мы это делаем? 07:01 Пора уходить 07:01 <Глеш> Wilson P 07:02 Dreams come to a point. A sharp one. 07:02 A Perfectly safe way to go insane. 07:02 <Эбола> Пора разрядить обстановку , кто любит гречку? 07:03 Oh that I may crush the world. 07:04 The axe. Oh, that I may crush the world. 07:05 Я люблю гречку. Правда готовлю только одним способом. 07:06 Жизнь в ледяных пустошах. Какова она? 07:06 Wilson P., многовато непонятных высказываний с Вашей стороны. 07:07 Действительно многовато 07:07 Это всего лишь тёмная сторона моего характера. 07:07 За любую сторону своего характера отвечает сам участник. 07:08 Ага, правая сторона твоей авы XD 07:09 Интересно, какая часть меня отвечает за непереносимость молока, любовь к сладкому и конфликтам? 07:09 Правая или левая? 07:09 Мне это известно. 07:09 о_О 07:11 Эта тишина будет долгой? 07:11 Меня она не напрягает 07:11 Все ушли спать. 07:11 После того грустного разговора с Елисеем 07:12 Как-то разговаривать не хочется 07:12 Какого? 07:12 Грустного 07:12 Про мод чтоли? 07:12 Нет 07:12 О Вики 07:12 И что вы там обсуждали? 07:13 Неважно 07:13 Но я понял, что Елисей - хороший парень 07:13 ^ 07:13 И что эта стрелка значит? 07:13 Life is okay when you've got a golden axe. Yes? 07:13 Глаз коти 07:13 Чего? 07:14 ^ - глаз котика 07:14 Понял 07:14 А что он означает? 07:14 Боби Котика 07:14 нет 07:14 То жирный кудряшка 07:15 Букву К? 07:15 А толку тогда её ставить, если это просто буква? 07:15 Это часть ника! 07:15 Чего? 07:15 Я теряю нить разговора 07:15 Эта стрелочка означает согласие с постом выше. 07:15 К - Корсар 07:16 Ааа, тогда я присоединяюсь к Корсару 07:16 Ясно 07:17 Ладно, всем пока =( 07:17 Удачи тебе 07:18 Спасибо 07:31 <Эбола> Локальный мультиплеер. 07:32 Кто-нибудь видел шоу Большой вопрос по стс? 07:36 Дьявольски интересный разговор 07:38 (хз) юмористические шоу интересны 07:45 <Эбола> Луз стрик в Айзеке :98 07:45 <Эбола> ._. 07:49 Всем привет)) 07:50 Стоит позвать Вайта 07:50 Ежик ты решил всерьез заняться этой вики?)) 07:52 XD 07:52 нет 07:53 Почему?) 07:53 Эта вики требует твоего вмешательства и помощи)) 07:53 Они тут совершенно не умеют вести дела)) 07:53 Кто вам такое сказал? 07:53 Как по мне, так у нас все красиво и тихо 07:53 они такие не одни 07:54 Тут все сделано неправильно) 07:54 Ежик может это доказать)) 07:54 <Эбола> Щит. 07:54 <Эбола> 6-ой забег азазелем 07:54 Прошу прощения, но вы заваливаетесь в наше уютненькое местечко и начинаете критиковать вики 07:55 я даже не знаю, что сделано, так что не могу 07:55 <Эбола> Ни одного апгрейда на хп 07:55 Главный критик у нас Ежик)) 07:55 Не очень-то воспитанно 07:55 Я всего лишь прошу его вынести свое резюме)) 07:55 И заранее знаю каким оно будет) 07:56 Уважаемый критик назвал нелюбителей пони клоунами и молчал все остальное время 07:57 я назвал клоунов клоунами 07:57 И теперь я прошу его провести анализ этой вики)) 07:58 <Эбола> На этой вики усмирили и приручили Эболу 07:58 <Эбола> Так что успокойся 07:58 <Эбола> У нас тут все хорошо 07:59 Ты неправильная эбола) 07:59 Настоящая эбола убивает) 07:59 <Эбола> Я пытался загрызть Вайта 08:00 <Эбола> Но он дал мне печенье в с водой 08:00 See ya, Smile 08:00 08:00 И не смог)) 08:00 <Эбола> :D 08:00 <Эбола> 08:00 Значит ты неправильная эбола) 08:00 Нежелательное лицо №1? 08:00 Хотя Вайти все же пострадал)) 08:00 <Эбола> Уверуй. 08:00 А что, я не нарушаю правила а меня кикают)) 08:01 Это произвол) 08:01 <Эбола> У нас тут Матриархато-диктатура 08:01 Ну ты меня тоже кикал 08:01 <Эбола> Это норма. 08:01 За просто так 08:01 Это было ради науки)) 08:02 Ну я тебя кикнул ради спокойствия 08:02 Эбола это реальный вирус? 08:02 <Эбола> Лихорадка 08:02 Реальный) 08:02 Спс Мся =) 08:02 <Эбола> Хватит путать меня с вирусом 08:02 <Эбола> Загрызу 08:03 Ты убил 4000 человек1 08:03 Это его работа вообще-то 08:03 http://www.mirumir.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/589335d838eda6c9ec29508b39a2a111.jpg Батька тобой недоволен)) 08:03 (Эмоденцией))) 08:03 Батька вообще находится в состоянии прострации 08:04 я не знал про основу этого заболевания 08:04 <Эбола> Слушай а ты не думал , если я не буду работать то вас станет слишком много? 08:04 И че с того? 08:04 <Эбола> И вы будете страдать от голода 08:04 <Эбола> Жилья будет нехватать 08:04 Это все искуственно созданно 08:04 <Эбола> Появятся ещё более ужастные болезни 08:04 Жить можно под океаном 08:04 На марсе и луне 08:04 В космосе 08:05 Большую часть зерна утилизируют дабы не сбивать цены 08:05 <Эбола> Ты не думал что каждый год на земле умирает около 900 миллионов , а рождается 1500 миллионов 08:05 И что? 08:05 Жилья хватит 08:05 <Эбола> Надо хоть как-то приближаться к балансу 08:05 абсолютные числа ничего не значат 08:06 Еды тоже 08:06 Ты только нигеров убивай 08:06 <Эбола> А то это выйде из-под контроля 08:06 Если че отправим на пандору 08:06 <Эбола> Мси , ты черная 08:06 Сева 08:06 <Эбола> Прости 08:06 А белых людей не трожь 08:06 Эбола прав 08:06 <Эбола> :C 08:06 Что? 08:06 Не правда 08:06 <Эбола> Люди-есть единый вирус 08:06 <Эбола> Который приходит 08:06 Чем нас больше тем лучше 08:06 <Эбола> Убивает планету 08:06 <Эбола> И вскоре полетит на следующуу 08:06 Оратор выше чертовски прав! 08:07 Мся ты за кого? 08:07 <Эбола> Благодарю , я хожу на театральный 08:07 Мидранишка (мило) 08:07 Мся против нигеров 08:07 Нет. 08:07 Я у Мси спрашиваю 08:08 Мся гордая и не соизволит отвечать 08:09 Привет для тех кто в танке 08:09 клизмочки, клизмочки, пятилитроооовые 08:09 <Эбола> У кого-нибудь есть Агдд Ьщощ Кфьзфпу 08:10 <Эбола> Full mojo rampage* 08:10 <Эбола> ? 08:10 фулмаё! 08:10 <Эбола> Ну же 08:10 <Эбола> Я хочу в ко-опе поиграть в вуду 08:10 <Эбола> :c 08:12 Мся ты паренб 08:13 Я тебя вычислил -_- 08:14 установите себе ос jaaijeechkoo 08:14 что и требовалось доказать 08:14 <Эбола> Сева тебе не надоело? 08:15 Честно сказать, даже мне надоело 08:15 <Эбола> У нас тут толерантное общество , каждый имеет право на анонимность 08:17 <Эбола> Хы. 08:19 эландер отказался от яичка( 08:20 <Эбола> :c 08:20 Да, давайте еще погрустим за то, что танкист мне пытается впарить чье-то яйцо 08:20 М-м-м 08:21 Критик покинул чат 08:21 Видимо, не выдержал 08:21 <Эбола> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4k9ghRfBjc 08:21 <Эбола> Эл 08:21 не чье то, а финское! 08:21 <Эбола> Пробовал так? 08:22 Я даже смотреть не буду 08:22 Оно о Доте 08:22 Я пытаюсь покончить с ней 08:22 маннергейм снес! 08:22 ну купи! 08:23 <Эбола> С ней нельзя покончить 08:23 пошли, яичко (с) ® тм, нам здесь не рады( 08:24 Три недели не играю 08:24 <Эбола> 5 08:24 И желания нет 08:24 <Эбола> Недель 08:24 <Эбола> Просто потому что 08:24 <Эбола> Играю в террариию 08:24 Просранные 750 часов на Доту мог потратить на что-то более полезное 08:24 Эх, кого я обманываю? Мог бы задротить в другую игру 08:25 потратил бы на установку яичка 08:26 полезней было бы 08:26 Я тебе уже сказал 08:26 Если устанавливать, то СтимОс 08:26 а фино-яичко? 08:28 Можешь сожрать его 08:28 Мне пофигу на него 08:29 спасибо 08:29 только оно... не куриное 08:29 а человеческое 08:29 маннергейм вам не курица 08:29 десятками не несет 08:31 <Эбола> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4QRjfjCpLE 08:31 <Эбола> Гениально)0)) 08:31 Ахтунг! 08:31 Видео о Доте 08:32 стоп, а кому я продал второе Jaajeeitchkoo? 08:32 <Эбола> Та не ты посмотри 08:32 <Эбола> Шо творит 08:32 <Эбола> Имба 08:32 Я же тебе сказал, что пытаюсь забросить Дото 08:32 <Эбола> Оракула добавили 08:32 <Эбола> :O 08:33 По барабану 08:38 НАШЕЛ!!!! 08:38 НАШЕЕЕЕЛ!!!! 08:38 о, кошкодав 08:39 купи jaajetchkoo 08:39 <Эбола> Научите меня играть в Don't Starve 08:39 <Эбола> :I 08:55 Как дела? 08:56 Как всегда? 08:56 Никак - это хорошо. 08:59 <Эбола> Ну 08:59 <Эбола> Жи есть 08:59 Что? 09:01 (squirtyay) 09:01 Фу, он всё такой же ужасный. 09:02 Хаммер!) 09:02 Интересно, как пофиксить размер смайла. 09:02 Гыххх, скобочки. 09:02 Привет. 09:02 Привет) 09:03 Как дела? 09:03 Хорошо) 09:04 Ну... Что делаешь? 09:04 Хорошо когда банят? 09:04 Верно, Смайл? 09:04 ничего) 09:04 А за что его банить? 09:04 Хе-хе, кто-то понял тему. 09:05 Ничего не делать - это тоже хорошо. 09:05 Служебная:Log/chatban?page=Участник:SmiledMoon 09:05 Я жертва произвола)) 09:05 Можно сидеть и ждать, пока покроешься мхом. 09:05 Два часа - как кик. 09:06 Смысла банить на два часа никакого. 09:06 Вайт пожалел его 09:06 За два часа человек, как правило, не остывает и не успевает подумать. 09:06 .Chat img {};) 09:06 Вайт тряпка, а не пожалел. 09:07 Ему не нравится когда в этом чате поней обсуждают 09:07 Смайлд, так тут прописано MediaWiki:Chat.css 09:08 Понифагу не нравятся понифаги? Действительно чудно время. 09:08 Эта страница загружается?) 09:08 Должна. Помню еще скрипт связанный с Чат.ксс 09:09 Вроде установка чат-хаков глобально. 09:10 Кстати, кто писал голосование на заглавную? Мне лень лезть в историю. Передайте ему, что он безграмотная обезьяна. 09:12 И зачем эти илитарные цвета для ссылок на блог?.. 09:12 Или это выражение илитарности блога и мнения человека? 09:13 Вайт изменил окраску ников)) 09:14 Но илитарность - это хорошо. У меня теперь илитное мнение. 09:14 Кхм, на колени. 09:14 Вы еще сидите? 09:14 Этот смайлик на самом деле имеет размер 18*18) тот код для него бесполезен)) 09:15 Код должен снимать порог в 17 пикселей. 09:15 height: auto !important; max-height: 35px; 09:15 Видимо, надо было класть в Викия.ксс. 09:16 А если определить min height?) 09:16 Остальные будут растянуты. auto должен считаться с размером картинки. 09:17 (squirtyay) 09:17 Не использовать width и height а определить их минимальные аналоги в 15 px)) 09:17 Вальв, ты Бастион любишь или просто смайлики нравятся? 09:17 min-height < height < max-height height 09:17 height < max-height height 09:17 height > max-height max-height 09:17 min-height > height > max-height min-height 09:17 min-height > height < max-height min-height 09:17 Я Бастион так и не прошел, но саундтрек отменный. 09:18 Ох, черт, иерархия, которую я не помню. 09:18 Ты победил. 09:21 Так забавно. 09:21 Смайлик 18х18. 09:21 Порог снят. 09:21 Но чат растягивает его до 19х19 и замыливает. 2014 11 20